Hot Air Balloon
by MinGa dudes
Summary: " Yoongi bilang dirinya juga ingin terbang, ingin lebih dekat dengan langit, ingin merasakan bagaimana udara di atas sana, ingin menyentuh gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang lembut, ingin mengusap garis pelangi yang indah, ingin terbang tinggi, sekali, sebelum dirinya meninggal." [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.10 : Hot Air Balloon**

 **.**

 **Hot Air Balloon**

 **A fanfic by Syubsyubchim**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary :_** _"_ _Yoongi sangat menyukai balon udara. Yoongi bilang dirinya juga ingin terbang. Yoongi ingin lebih dekat dengan langit. Yoongi ingin merasakan bagaimana udara di atas sana. Yoongi ingin menyentuh gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang lembut. Yoongi ingin mengusap garis pelangi yang indah. Yoongi ingin terbang tinggi, sekali, sebelum dirinya meninggal_ _."_

.

 **Happy Reading~**

.

"Jimin _iiieee_ ~"

.

Jimin mengaihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan buku dan kertas berisikan rumus rumit di pangkuannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Senyumnya terukir sempurna saat menyadari sosok pucat kesayangannya sedang berlari antusias kearah dirinya. Lambaian tangan dari si pucat, Jimin balas dengan lambaian tangan darinya, lalu bangkit untuk menyambut pelukan yang lebih tua.

Tepat saat sosok itu jatuh ke pelukannya, Jimin mengusap punggungnya lembut, "Hati-hati, _hyung_. Kau bisa jatuh kalau tidak memperhatikan langkahmu."

Yang dinasehati hanya terkekeh pelan, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Jimin yang hangat dan bergumam kecil. Entah apa yang digumamkannya.

"Jadi, untuk apa datang kesini, hm? Memangnya tidak mengunjungi Daniel _hyung_ hari ini?"

"Oh, iya!" buru-buru si manis melepaskan pelukanya dari Jimin, lalu menarik Jimin kembali pada posisi awalnya diantara tumpukan buku dan kertas. "Tadi, setelah mengunjungi Daniel _hyung_ , Suran _noona_ mengajarkanku cara membuat _flower crown_ di klinik. Jadi aku membuatkan satu untuk Jimin _ie_ ," Yoongi bercerita panjang lebar dengan ceria sambil menunjukan sebuah _flower crown_ yang didominasi dengan bunga Daisy putih. "Bagaimana, Jimin _ie_ suka?"

Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja. Jimin _ie_ akan selalu menyukai segala hal yang Yoongi berikan," Jimin menundukan kepalanya ke arah Yoongi, "Kalau begitu ayo pakaikan." Yoongi memekik senang begitu Jimin memintanya untuk memakaikan _flower crown_ buatannya. Jimin kelihatan begitu menyukai _flower crown_ buatannya, dan Yoongi begitu bangga akan hal itu.

Sebenarnya Jimin tidak terlalu menyukai bunga Daisy, apalagi konsep mahkota dengan sentuhan bunga-bunga berwarna lembut itu terlalu feminim baginya. Tapi bagaimana bisa Jimin menolak Yoongi saat _H_ _yung_ _favorite_ nya yang satu itu menyodorkan sebuah _flower crown_ buatan sendiri padanya? Tentu saja Jimin tidak bisa menolak. Lagipula, yang Jimin dapatkan sebagai balasan adalah sebuah senyum dengan gusi merah muda yang menggemaskan. Tidak ada ruginya, bukan?

"Jimin _ie_ sedang apa disini? Belajar lagi?"

Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan, tidak menyahut sama sekali. Dan Yoongi mengerti itu. Jiminnya akan menjadi sangat serius kalau sudah bersanding dengan rumus-rumus rumit yang bahkan Yoongi kesulitan untuk menulisnya. Jimin memang pribadi yang tidak banyak berbicara dan terkesan dingin. Si Serius yang akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik pada segala hal yang dilakukannya. Namun, Jimin akan berubah lembut dan hangat kalau sudah menyangkut tentang Yoongi. Meskipun kalau sudah bercumbu dengan coretan angka, huruf dan lambang aneh yang Yoongi tidak mengerti, Jimin akan kembali dalam mode seriusnya.

Sedangkan Yoongi, hanya remaja rapuh yang memilih menutup diri dari orang asing. Fisiknya lemah, dan Jimin yakin kondisi batin Yoongi tidaklah lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan fisiknya. Yoongi terlalu polos dan murni untuk dunia yang kejam ini. Kang Daniel –dokter muda yang sekarang mengurus dan bertanggung jawab atas Yoongi- menemukan Yoongi kecil terbaring dengan keadaan mengenaskan di terminal bus saat hujan deras beberapa tahun lalu. Yoongi sangat kurus dan ringkih, membuat Daniel tidak berpikir dua kali untuk membawa Yoongi pulang dan mengurusnya, apalagi saat Daniel menyadari Yoongi dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Jimin itu pintar. Jenius kalau menurut Yoongi. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kakak sepupunya, Kim Namjoon, yang juga seorang dokter muda di kota mereka. Teman Daniel di klinik tempatnya bekerja. _Mungkin keluarga mereka memang pintar semua,_ begitu pikir Yoongi. Jimin bilang, dirinya akan belajar lebih giat dan menjadi lebih pintar lagi. Jimin akan menjadi dokter muda yang hebat dan sukses di masa depan. Jimin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan mengurus dan mengobati Yoongi perlahan demi perlahan sampai _H_ _yung_ kesayangannya itu sembuh.

Kalau kalian bertanya, sebenarnya apa penyakit yang di derita Yoongi, Jimin juga tidak tahu. Bahkan Namjoon dan Daniel tidak ada yang tahu penyakit mengerikan apa yang sebenarnya menyerang Yoongi. Fisiknya lemah, begitu pula daya tahan tubuhnya. Yoongi tidak dapat melakukan hal-hal berat dan akan mudah kelelahan. Yoongi juga mudah jatuh sakit. Terkadang, Yoongi bisa mimisan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Oleh karena itu Daniel dan Jungkook –sepupu Daniel yang tinggal di rumahnya- sangat protektif pada Yoongi.

Mereka tinggal di kota kecil, di pinggiran Korea Selatan yang tak tersentuh kemajuan dan kecanggihan teknologi masa kini. Butuh lima sampai enam jam menggunakan kapal untuk mencapai Busan. Oleh karena itu pengetahuan dan pengobatan untuk Yoongi juga sangat terbatas. Kalau kondisi Yoongi benar-benar buruk, Yoongi akan dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat yang memiliki fasilitas memadai. Itu membutuhkan waktu dua jam, ngomong-ngomong.

Kondisi Yoongi pernah _drop_ sekali karena dirinya, dan Jimin tidak ingin hal itu terulang lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Hidung Yoongi mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak, tubuh kurus itu memucat dan tubuh Yoongi tak lagi hangat. Jimin ingat hari itu dirinya dan Jungkook memaksa Yoongi untuk menemani mereka bermain sampai Yoongi memaksakan tubuhnya dan berakhir jatuh kelelahan. Jimin mengutuk dirinya sejak saat itu dan berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan memantau kondisi Yoongi.

Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya dan Yoongi sibuk pada urusan masing-masing, Jimin sendiri lupa. Saat Jimin sadar, sudah belasan lembar buku kedokteran milik Namjoon yang ia baca. Saat Jimin menoleh kesamping, terlihat Yoongi dengan posisi telungkup diatas rumput sambil menggambar sesuatu.

Senyum Jimin mengembang saat menyadari apa yang Yoongi gambar. Perlahan, Jimin meraih _flower crown_ yang masih berada di kepalanya dan memakaikannya pada Yoongi. Membuat si manis menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh pada Jimin dengan mata coklat ingin tahunya.

" _Cantik_ sekali.." lirih Jimin saat manik Yoongi berkedip beberapa kali, membuat helaian bulu mata lentiknya bergerak dengan indah.

"Ada apa, Jimin _ie_?" Yoongi bertanya, menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunannya akan sosok indah di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _H_ _yung_. Kau menggambar balon udara lagi?" Jimin menempatkan tubuhnya untuk ikut menelungkup di samping Yoongi.

"Hu'um!" Yoongi mengangguk antusias, lalu menunjukan gambarnya pada Jimin, "Lihat, Jimin. Keahlian menggambarku sudah meningkat, kan?" Jimin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mengusap rambut Yoongi sambil memberikan pujian.

Yoongi sangat menyukai balon udara. Yoongi bilang dirinya juga ingin terbang. Yoongi ingin lebih dekat dengan langit. Yoongi ingin merasakan bagaimana udara di atas sana. Yoongi ingin menyentuh gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang lembut. Yoongi ingin mengusap garis pelangi yang indah. Yoongi ingin terbang tinggi, sekali, sebelum dirinya meninggal. Jimin selalu sedih dan marah setiap Yoongi membahas tentang kematian. Yoongi akan sembuh, Jimin dapat menjamin itu, karena Jimin sendiri yang akan menemukan obat dan merawat Yoongi sampai sembuh.

"Yoongi _H_ _yung_!"

Yoongi dan Jimin sama-sama menoleh pada sumber suara. Itu Jungkook, dengan sepeda merahnya. Jungkook buru-buru turun dari sepedanya dan berlari kearah Jimin dan Yoongi. Raut wajahnya begitu khawatir, namun saat melihat Yoongi yang sedang baik-baik saja bersama Jimin, Jungkook menghela napas lega, namun gemas juga di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kenapa tidak langsung pulang ke rumah dan malah menemui bocah bantet ini, hm? Kau membuatku dan Daniel _H_ _yung_ khawatir, tahu. Bagaimana kalau terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan pada dirimu?" Jungkook mengomel panjang lebar sambil mengusap sayang surai Yoongi.

Jimin sebenarnya kesal saat Jungkook mengatainya bantet. Menurut Jimin, bukan dirinya yang pendek, Jungkook saja yang tingginya kelewatan. Mungkin ibu bocah itu menghidangkan tiang listrik untuk santapan sehari-harinya.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan _flower crown_ buatanku untuk Jimin, Kook _ie_ - _ya_. Lagipula aku pikir Suran _noona_ sudah tahu kalau aku pergi bermain dengan Jimin _ie_ setelah mengunjungi Daniel _H_ _yung_ , hehehe.." gusi merah muda Yoongi kembali muncul.

Dan kalian pikir siapa Jungkook yang masih bisa marah kalau Yoongi sudah bercerita sambil tertawa begitu manisnya? Jungkook hanya bisa balas tersenyum maklum dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecupi wajah Yoongi karena dirinya gemas. Umur Yoongi boleh saja lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya, namun Jungkook dapat menjamin tingkah Yoongi jauh lebih kekanakan dibandingkan dengan Jungkook. Dan Jungkook menyukai hal itu, membuatnya bisa memanjakan Yoongi kapan saja dan dimana saja.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu bisa kita pulang sekarang dan bermain dengan Jimin nanti-nanti lagi? Daniel _H_ _yung_ sedang memasak makan malam dan ingin kita sampai rumah, begitu makan malam selesai. Lagipula, sebentar lagi sudah gelap, _H_ _yung_. Bagaimana?"

Yoongi terlihat menimang sebentar. Dirinya masih belum puas bertemu dengan Jimin hari ini. Salah Jimin, sih, terlalu fokus pada buku dengan gambar pengenalan tubuh manusia sebagai bacaannya, Yoongi jadi tidak bisa bermain dengan Jimin lebih lama. Namun apa yang Jungkook katakan ada benarnya juga. Ini sudah sore dan sepertinya sebentar lagi sudah gelap. Lagipula perut Yoongi juga sudah lapar ingin mencicipi makanan Daniel _H_ _yung_ yang enak.

"Umm... Baiklah, tapi besok Yoongi masih boleh bermain dengan Jimin _ie_ , kan?"

Kedua _namja_ satu tahun kelahiran itu memekik bersamaan. Terlalu gemas dengan tingkah laku Yoongi.

"Tentu saja boleh, _H_ _yungie_. Aku akan menjemputmu di rumah besok siang dan kita akan mengunjungi Daniel _H_ _yung_ bersama di sore hari, oke?"

Manik Yoongi berbinar antusias saat Jimin berjanji akan menjemputnya. Yoongi memang harus mengunjungi Daniel di klinik beberapa kali seminggu. Itu semua agar Daniel dan beberapa dokter di klinik kecil itu dapat memantau perkembangan kondisi tubuh Yoongi.

Satu anggukan semangat tanda persetujuan dan Yoongi dibawa pulang oleh Jungkook, meninggalkan Jimin sendiri di antara tumpukan buku dan kertasnya.

" _Bye-bye,_ Jimin _ie_. Jangan lupa menjemput Yoongi besok." Yoongi melambaikan kedua tangannya dengan semangat saat duduk di boncengan sepeda Jungkook.

"Tentu, _H_ _yung_. Dandan yang cantik, ya!" Jimin balas melambai pada Yoongi, memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Membuat yang di sana tersipu malu, namun tidak menurunkan tangannya yang melambaikan selamat tinggal pada Jimin.

"Pegangan yang erat, _H_ _yungie_!"

"Eh, iya-iya..."

Dan Jimin kembali dibuat tertawa gemas atas tingkah menggemaskan Yoongi sore itu.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

" _Hyung_ , aku diterima di Universitas Seoul dengan beasiswa penuh!"

Jungkook berlari memasuki rumah kecil mereka sambil melambai-lambaikan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat. Yoongi yang sedang melipat baju di kamar segera memekik senang dan berlari keluar. Hanya untuk menemukan Jungkook dengan senyum kelincinya dan tangan yang terbuka lebar. Siap untuk menerima terjangan tubuh Yoongi dalam pelukannya.

Buru-buru Yoongi menghempaskan berat badannya dalam pelukan Jungkook. Mempercayakan sepenuhnya pada kekutan otot Jungkook yang sudah dilatih setiap hari.

"Selamat, Kookie- _ya_! _Hyungie_ sangat bangga padamu!"

Lengan Yoongi yang melingkar pada leher Jungkook mengerat. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya mengusap sayang rambut dan punggung Yoongi. Jungkook tahu Yoongi sedang menangis dan mencoba menyembunyikan isakannya di bahunya. Tangisan itu bisa mengartikan kebahagiaan, juga kesedihan.

Jungkook tahu, Yoongi tidak ingin dirinya pergi jauh, apalagi sampai Seoul. Yoongi tidak ingin Jungkook meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di kota kecil ini. Meskipun Yoongi masih memiliki Daniel, namun _H_ _yung_ nya yang satu itu akan sangat sibuk di klinik. Namun, Yoongi juga tahu dirinya tidak boleh menjadi egois. Yoongi tahu dirinya tidak boleh menjadi penghalang bagi Jungkook untuk menggapai mimpinya. Dan Universitas Seoul merupakan salah satu kesempatan emas yang tidak akan datang dua kali untuk mengubah hidup Jungkook. Oleh karena itu, Yoongi sangat sedih saat mengetahui adik kesayangannya akan pergi jauh.

Namun, Jungkook tahu apa yang membuat Yoongi lebih sedih lagi.

"Dan Jimin sudah menunggumu di luar rumah, _H_ _yung_." Jungkook berbisik pelan, melepaskan pelukannya pada Yoongi.

Dengan lembut, Jungkook menghapus jejak air mata pada pipi Yoongi. "Ayo, berhenti menangis, _H_ _yung_. Jimin tidak akan mau bertemu denganmu yang menangis seperti ini. Jelek sekali." godanya yang mendapat pukulan kesal dari Yoongi.

Jungkook terkekeh, akhirnya _H_ _yung_ kesayangannya mau berhenti menangis. Tapi tentu saja, ini tidak menjamin bahwa Yoongi tidak akan menangis lebih buruk lagi saat bertemu Jimin nanti.

Setelah memastikan Yoongi mengenakan mantelnya dengan benar, Jungkook mengantarnya sampai pintu depan. "Ingatkan Jimin untuk mengantarkanmu pulang sebelum gelap kalau tidak mau Daniel _hyung_ kembali mengamuk, oke?"

Yoongi mengangguk patuh sambil mengeratkan mantelnya. Saat ini sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin dan daya tahan tubuh Yoongi akan menjadi lebih lemah dibandingkan dengan biasanya. Satu kecupan Jungkook berikan pada pelipis Yoongi, "Hati-hati, _H_ _yung_."

Di halaman rumahnya yang kecil, Yoongi dapat melihat Jimin yang berdiri membelakanginya sambil bersandar pada pagar. Sebuah amplop coklat yang sama dengan milik Jungkook berada pada tangan kirinya. Mengingat itu, kedua sudut bibir Yoongi bergerak turun.

"Jimin _ie_ sudah menunggu lama?"

Jimin sadar dari lamunannya saat melihat sosok Yoongi yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan mantel tebal yang membalut tubuh kecilnya. Satu senyum hangat Jimin sunggingkan, menghantarkan perasaan nyaman pada Yoongi.

"Tidak kok, _H_ _yung_. Jadi kita berjalan-jalan sekarang?"

Yoongi mengangguk semangat, mengikuti Jimin yang mengajaknya berkeliling kecil. Berakhir pada sebuah taman di pinggir sungai yang selalu mereka kunjungi. Yoongi duduk pada ayunan kecil, sedangkan Jimin sendiri berjongkok di depannya. Menggerakan tubuhnya pelan bersama dengan Yoongi.

"Jadi, Jimin _ie_ diterima di jurusan apa?"

Jimin menangkap nada penuh rasa ingin tahu dan antusias dalam pertanyaan Yoongi. Namun Jimin juga tidak mau berbohong kalau dirinya menangkap rasa sedih dalam suara itu.

"Jurusan kedokteran, tentu saja." Jimin menjawab dengan bangga. Mencoba menutupi perasaan sedihnya saat ini dan memfokuskan pikirannya hanya pada Yoongi.

Manik sipit Yoongi melebar. Memancarkan binar bahagia dan bangga. "Sudah kuduga. Jimin _ie_ ku memang paling hebat!" Yoongi bersorak senang dan bertepuk tangan meriah. Sedikit dipaksakan kalau boleh jujur, namun Yoongi tetap ikut bahagia dengan keberhasilan Jimin yang tidak main-main.

Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat selebrasi sederhana Yoongi. Mengusak surai hitamnya karena terlalu gemas, lalu Jimin bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Yoongi.

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukan padamu, _H_ _yung_."

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya bingung, namun tetap mengangguk dan menunggu Jimin di atas ayunannya. Jimin menghilang di balik seluncuran besar di tengah taman, lalu kembali dengan sebuah kandang berwarna hitam pada tangan kanannya. Senyum hangat masih terukis di bibir Jimin, apalagi saat dirinya kembali berjongkok di depan Yoongi.

Jimin menyerahkan kandang berwarna hitam tadi kepada Yoongi, "Bukalah, _H_ _yung_."

Yoongi mengantisipasi, lalu membuka pintu kandang itu sebelum sebuah gumpalan lucu berwarna coklat melompat ke pelukannya, "Woof!"

"Wah! Anak anjing!" Yoongi memekik bersemangat.

"Ya, aku memungutnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sepertinya dia dibuang oleh pemiliknya."

Raut Yoongi berubah sedih saat mendengar anak anjing malang yang terbuang, terlihat dari bagaimana kedua alis itu menekuk turun bersamaan dengan kedua sudut bibr Yoongi. "Kenapa anjing lucu ini dibuang begitu saja. Kan kasihan."

Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu mengusap rambut Yoongi, mencoba menarik atensi yang lebih tua yang sedang sibuk mengusap sayang bulu anak anjing barunya. "Aku belum memberikan dia nama, _H_ _yung_. Bisakah kau pilihkan satu untukku?"

"Uh?" Yoongi mencoba berpikir, mengerutkan kedua alisnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. "Holly?"

"Holly? Kedengaran bagus. Baiklah anjing kecil, mulai sekarang namamu Min Holly, oke?" Jimin langsung menyetujui begitu saja. Merebut Holly dari pangkuan Yoongi dan memeluknya. Mirip seperti seorang ayah yang baru saja memberikan nama pada anak pertamanya.

"Kenapa Min, Jimin _ie_? Bukannya harusnya Park?"

Jimin memberikan satu senyum penh arti sebelum mengembalikan Holly pada pangkuan Yoongi. Meraih jemari Yoongi dalam genggamannya dan mengusap halus, "Karena aku memberikan Holly padamu _H_ _yung_. Jadi Holly akan menjagamu meskipun aku tidak ada di sampingmu. Aku akan pergi jauh, jadi-"

 _Bruk!_

Ocehan Jimin terhenti saat merasakan beban berat pada tubuhnya. Itu Yoongi yang memeluknya dengan erat dan membenamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Jimin. Jimin yang mengerti segera balas memeluk Yoongi. Mengusap sayang bahu sempit yang bergetar hebat, mencoba menenangkan Yoongi.

"J-Jangan berbicara seperti itu, hiks.. Jimin _ie_. Yoongi tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian s-seperti ini.."

Isakan Yoongi terdengar begitu pilu. Membuat Jimin merasa hatinya diremas kuat. Jimin tidak ingin melihat Yoongi menangis, apalagi karena dirinya. Jimin benci air mata, terutama yang berasal dari mata indah seorang Min Yoongi.

Tapi saat ini Jimin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jimin tidak memiliki pilihan yang lebih baik dibandingkan dengan pilihan yang sudah diambilnya saat ini. Jimin harus pergi jauh. Jimin harus meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian dan meraih mimpinya di Seoul. Jimin harus belajar lebih giat di ibukota Korea Selatan itu dan mencari obat untuk merawat dan menyembuhkan Yoongi. Jimin harus melakukan ini semua demi Yoongi. Meninggalkan Yoongi demi kebaikan _namja_ itu sendiri di masa depan.

Dan Jimin membenci dirinya karena pilihannya membuat Yoongi menangis hebat dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, _H_ _yungie_. Aku berjanji aku akan kembali sebagai seorang dokter hebat dan akan merawatmu sampai sembuh. Saat itu tiba, ayo menikah."

Dan isakan Yoongi berhenti, tergantikan dengan bola mata coklat karamel yang terbelalak kaget. Menganggap Jimin seolah gila karena ajakannya barusan.

Jimin mengerti, Yoongi mungkin bingung. Namun Jimin sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. Dirinya memang tidak pernah mengajak Yoongi berkencan, namun menurutnya kasih sayang dan perhatian yang Jimin tunjukan pada Yoongi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menunjukan seberapa besar dan tulus perasaan cintanya untuk _namja_ gula itu.

"Ji-Jimin _ie_ tidak sedang bercanda, kan?"

Jimin menggeleng, masih dengan senyum hangatnya.

Dan isakan Yoongi kembali pecah. Kali ini perasaan bingung, sedih dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu. Namun Yoongi memilih tidak peduli dan memeluk Jimin dengan erat. Seolah Jimin akan menghilang dari pandangannnya kalau pelukannya melonggar sedikit saja.

"Ya, Jimin. Jadilah dokter yang hebat dan nikahi aku."

Hari itu mereka akhiri dengan pulang ke rumah Yoongi dan berbagi pelukan hangat sepanjang malam.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Jimin dan Jungkook berangkat ke Seoul satu minggu setelah pengumuman penerimaan mereka. Yoongi tentu saja mengantarkan Jimin dan Jungkook sampai di dermaga dengan senyum gusinya yang mengembang begitu lebar. Ditambah Holly yang berada di pelukannya, Jimin dan Jungkook menghilang di balik kapal yang akan membawa mereka sampai ke Busan. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan perjalanan keesokan harinya ke Seoul dengan kereta api.

Yoongi sedih sebenarnya ditinggal oleh dua orang penting dalam hidupnya seperti ini. Tapi, memangnya apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang sakit sepertinya? Menghalangi mimpi Jimin dan Jungkook yang ingin menjadi dokter hebat di ibu kota Korea Selatan yang kedengaran sangat keren itu? Beasiswa yang diterima keduanya merupakan kesempatan emas yang mungkin tidak akan datang dua kali.

Jadi, seminggu sebelum kepergian keduanya, Yoongi mendedikasikan hari-harinya bersama dengan Jungkook dan Jimin. Yoongi bahkan menghabiskan semalaman tidur di kasur Jungkook sambil memeluk adik tersayangnya itu. Salah satu hal yang tidak pernah lagi dia lakukan sejak Jungkook mulai beranjak dewasa dengan tubuh yang lebih besar dari dirinya yang begitu kecil. Tempat tidur Jungkook terasa begitu sempit untuk mereka berdua, namun Yoongi ingin menghabiskan malam terakhirnya bersama sang adik tersayang.

Begitu mereka tiba di Busan, Jimin langsung menguhubunginya. Jungkook sedang tertidur saat itu. Menurut cerita Jimin, Jungkook mabuk laut dan tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sepanjang perjalanan. Tentu saja hal itu menjadi informasi baru untuk Yoongi. Ternyata adiknya yang hebat itu dikalahkan oleh laut. Jimin mengingatkannya untuk tidak terlalu kelelahan. Jimin juga bertanya bagaimana kabar Holly. Persis seperti seorang ayah yang pergi dinas untuk pertama kalinya dan meninggalkan buah hati mereka yang masih balita.

Begitu pula saat Jimin tiba di Seoul. Bahkan Yoongi dapat mendengar Jungkook yang marah-marah di seberang telepon karena Jimin selalu saja mencuri _start_ untuk menghubunginya. Yoongi tertawa lepas saat mendengar Jungkook yang bertengkar dengan Jimin demi merebut telepon darinya.

" _Hyung_.." Sepertinya Jungkook memenangkan pertengkaran mereka dan sekarang Yoongi sedang terhubung dengan Jungkook di seberang sana.

Yoongi terkekeh lagi sebelum menjawab panggilan Jungkook yang lebih terdengar seperti rengekan karena setelahnya Jungkook mengoceh tentang betapa ia merindukan Yoongi. Sepertinya Yoongi kembali mendapatkan adik kecilnya yang manja dan lucu seperti Jungkook saat masih kecil. Ah, Yoongi jadi merindukan sosok Jungkook kecil.

Sore itu, Yoongi habiskan dengan mendengar ocehan Jungkook dan Jimin di seberang sana. Diselingi dengan canda tawa dan pertengkaran kedua bocah seumuran itu. Panggilan telepon mereka barulah selesai saat telepon genggam Jimin kehabisan daya baterai.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Setelah Jungkook dan Jimin pergi ke Seoul, Yoongi memutuskan bahwa dirinya memerlukan kesibukan baru di tengah harinya yang begitu kosong. Oleh karena itu, Yoongi memutuskan untuk membantu Daniel di klinik kecil tempatnya bekerja.

Awalnya Daniel melarang keras, tentu saja. Adik kesayangannya itu bahkan berstatus pasien tetap di klinik mereka. Bagaimana bisa Daniel membiarkan Yoongi membantunya yang mungkin menyebabkan Yoongi kelelahan dan jatuh sakit lagi? Namun, melihat Yoongi yang bersikeras ingin membantu Daniel dan juga melihat keadaan dimana Yoongi kelihatan begitu bosan jika ditinggal di rumah begitu saja, ditambah dengan _puppy eyes_ andalan Yoongi, Daniel luluh begitu saja dan mengizinkan Yoongi membantunya dengan syarat Yoongi tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan berat dan harus beristirahat begitu merasa dirinya kelelahan.

Siang itu, Yoongi kembali setelah membantu Daniel dengan beberapa pekerjaan ringan. Yoongi juga harus mengurus dan mengajak Holly berjalan-jalan sore ini. Namun, sebuah paket berwarna biru menangkap perhatiannya. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Yoongi mulai membuka paket tersebut dan menemukan sebuah kotak ponsel serta dua buah surat.

 _Aku dan Jungkook baru saja mendapatkan gaji pertama kami di kafe tempat kami kerja sambilan. Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk membelikanmu sebuah ponsel agar kita dapat melakukan panggilan video. Kau tahu, aku sangat sangat sangaaaaaat merindukanmu, terutama wajahmu dan senyum manismu. Begitu kau mendapatkan ponsel ini, segeralah_ _hubungi_ _aku, oke_ _H_ _yung?_

 _-Calon masa depanmu, Park Jimin_

 _._

 _Hyung, kami membelikanmu ponsel dengan gaji pertama kami. Bagaimana, apa kau suka? Kuharap kau menyukainya, hyung. Meskipun itu bukan ponsel keluaran terbaru dengan fitur canggih yang dimiliki teman-temanku, tapi ponsel itu cukup up-to-date, kok. Hehehe~ Segera hubungi aku begitu kau menda_ _pa_ _tkan ponsel ini, ya_ _H_ _yung. Jangan hubungi si bantet duluan. Aku akan marah kalau kau menghubunginya duluan._

 _-Your Kookie_

 _._

Yoongi tidak dapat menahan senyumannya begitu membaca kedua surat dari orang-orang yang dirindukannya itu. Kalau dihitung kembali, mungkin satu tahun lebih sudah terlewat sejak terakhir kali Yoongi mengantarkan Jungkook dan Jimin ke dermaga di kota kecilnya untuk kembali menimba ilmu di Seoul. Berarti, sudah satu tahun lebih juga Yoongi tidak melihat wajah Jungkook maupun Jimin.

Yoongi jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah adik kecilnya itu tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi sehingga Jimin menjadi semakin kesal dengan tinggi badannya? Atau apakah Jungkook tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang tampan dan sudah menemukan pasangannya di kota modern itu? Yoongi harap kalaupun Jungkook menemukan pasangannya di kota maju itu, Jungkook menemukan pasangan yang baik dan dapat menjaga adik kesayangnya itu dengan benar.

Tapi, yang paling membuat Yoongi penasaran tentu saja tentang Jimin _ie_ nya. Apakah Jimin _ie_ nya mendapatkan banyak teman disana? Apakah Jimin _ie_ nya belajar dengan baik? Apakah Jimin _ie_ nya mengingat jadwal makannya dengan benar? Apakah Jimin _ie_ nya hidup dengan baik tanpa dirinya? Dan, apakah Jimin _ie_ nya bertumbuh semakin tampan? Oh, memikirkannya saja Yoongi dapat merasakan wajahnya yang memanas.

Yoongi memang hanya berhubungan dengan Jimin dan Jungkook melalui telepon rumah mereka selama ini. Oleh karena itu, Yoongi merasa begitu bersemangat untuk mencoba ponsel baru yang dikirimkan oleh Jimin dan Jungkook. Dengan antusiasme yang tinggi, Yoongi membuka aplikasi yang sudah terpasang di dalam ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Jimin yang memang sudah tersimpan di dalamnya. Mungkin Jimin dan Jungkook sudah mempersiapkan ponsel ini untuk Yoongi jadi Yoongi tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan instalasi dan lain-lain. Entah apa yang membuat _namja_ gula itu lebih memilih menghubungi Jimin dan melupakan Jungkook. Mungkin rasa rindunya melupakan semuanya.

Bunyi panggilan dengan layar hitam menemani Yoongi selama beberapa detik sebelum suara yang begitu dirindukannya terdengar dari sebrang, "Halo, _H_ _yungie_ sayang.." Begitu lembut, Yoongi rasa dirinya hampir menangis. Terutama saat wajah Jimin muncul di layar ponselnya. Senyum Jimin tidak berubah, tetap hangat dan membuatnya nyaman. Namun, Yoongi rasa Jimin bertumbuh semakin tampan. Wajah Jimin terlihat semakin maskulin dengan bahunya yang semakin tegap. Yoongi merasa dirinya kesulitan bernapas saat ini. Yoongi membutuhkan oksigen, segera!

"Ha-Halo, Jimin _ie_..." Akhirnya setelah berdamai dan mendapatkan kontrol stabil atas emosinya, Yoongi berhasil membalas sapaan Jimin. "Bagaimana kabar Jimin _ie_ disana?"

"Aku merindukanmu," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, Jimin malah mengutarakan perasaannya. "Aku begitu merindukanmu, _H_ _yung_. Dan kau terlihat begitu _cantik_. Semakin _cantik_."

Seseorang, tolong sadarkan Yoongi sekarang juga. Yoongi merasa wajahnya benar-benar terbakar dengan penuturan blak-blakan dari Jimin. "A-A..Aku.." Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya saat ini. Apakah Yoongi harus balas memuji Jimin? Atau-

"Itu Yoongi _H_ _yung_?!" suara Jungkook terdengar di sebrang sana. Lalu layar ponsel Jimin menampakan wajah antusias Jungkook. " _Hyung_! Aku merindukanmu! Kenapa kau menelepon Jimin terlebih dahulu?" rengeknya tidak terima.

Sepertinya Yoongi harus berterima kasih kepada Jungkook karena menyelamatkannya dari keadaan _awkward_ yang mungkin terjadi antara dirinya dan Jimin. Meskipun sekarang Yoongi harus menenangkan Jungkook yang entah mengapa berubah manja padanya sejak dirinya belajar di Seoul.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

" _Hyung_ ayo cepat! Nanti kita bisa ditinggal kapalnya!"

Yoongi berteriak antusias sambil melompat-lompat dari depan pintu rumah mereka. Holly yang berada didalam gendongannya pun ikut menggonggong ribut. Sejak tadi, Yoongi tidak bisa diam. Padahal Daniel sudah menyuruhnya untuk duduk tenang di ruang tamu dan menunggu Daniel selesai dengan barang bawaan mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Iya sayang, tunggu sebentar," Daniel menggeleng untuk kesekian kalinya. Dirinya sedang kewalahan membawa dua buah koper besar miliknya dan milik Yoongi. Membiarkan si tuan putri menunggunya di luar dengan sebuah tas punggung dan Holly pada gendongannya.

Akhir minggu ini, Jungkook dan Jimin dinyatakan lulus dari universitas mereka dengan Jimin sebagai lulusan terbaik. Tidak heran memang, mengingat sepintar apa _namja_ itu sejak masih kecil. Oleh karena itu, hari ini Yoongi dan Daniel akan pergi ke Seoul bersama dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin untuk menghadiri acara kelulusan mereka.

Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Yoongi semangat setengah mati. Dirinya bahkan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sejak kemarin malam. Yoongi sangat merindukan Jungkook dan Jimin. Maklum saja, terakhir kali kedua calon dokter itu pulang ke kota kecil mereka adalah dua tahun lalu. Jadi saat ini Yoongi benar-benar merindukan keduanya dan ingin segera bertemu.

Bahkan, saat mereka sampai di dalam kapal menuju Busan, maupun di dalam kereta api menuju Seoul, pandangan Yoongi tidak pernah lepas dari jam tangannya maupun pemandangan di luar jendela. Bibir mungilnya terus menerus bergumam Kapan kita akan sampai?", "Kenapa lama sekali?" atau "Apakah masih jauh?". Dalam hati, Yoongi merutuki mengapa jarak dari kota kecilnya menuju kota maju seperti Seoul sangatlah jauh.

Bahkan Daniel sendiri sudah lelah melihat keantusiasan adiknya yang tak kenal lelah. Meskipun sebenarnya Daniel sangat senang dan bersyukur melihat Yoongi yang ceria seperti ini. Bukan Yoongi yang terbaring lemah dengan wajah dan bibir sepucat kertas di atas brankar klinik dengan selang infus yang menancap pada lengannya. Namun tetap saja, Yoongi butuh istirahat saat perjalanan sepanjang ini. Daniel tahu, Yoongi tidak tidur semalaman dan sekarang Daniel khawatir adik kesayangannya itu akan jatuh kelelahan begitu mereka tiba di Seoul.

"Apakah kau benar-benar sudah tidak sabar, sayang? Tidakkah kau lelah?"

Yoongi menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak lelah, _H_ _yung_. Aku sudah sangat merindukan Jimin dan Jungkook dan tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan keduanya."

Daniel terkekeh melihat raut antusias yang tidak lepas dari wajah Yoongi, "Kau merindukan keduanya, uh? Bukan hanya Jimin?" akhirnya godaan itu keluar. Dan reaksi yang ditunjukan Yoongi membuat tawa Daniel pecah. Lihat bagaimana wajah Yoongi memerah hanya karena digoda seperti itu? Dengan gemas, Daniel mencubit kedua pipi tembam Yoongi, menghasilkan erangan tidak suka dari Yoongi.

"Ah, _H_ _yung_ , hentikan!"

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Yoongi buru-buru berlari keluar stasiun begitu kereta api yang mereka tumpangi tiba di stasiun Seoul. Holly masih berada di pelukannya, sedang tertidur sebenarnya, namun terbangun karena lonjakan antusias sang majikan. " _Hyungie_ kenapa lama sekali? Jimin dan Jungkook pasti sudah menunggu di depaaaan~" Yoongi kembali merengek saat Daniel kesusahan menarik dua buah koper miliknya dan Yoongi di belakang.

"Tunggu sebentar, sayang. Kekasihmu tidak akan hilang di depan stasiun kalaupun kau telat menemuinya satu menit."

"Jimin bukan kekasihku!" Yoongi menghentakan kakinya kesal ke lantai berkali-kali saat Daniel kembali menggodanya dengan Jimin. Apa-apaan _H_ _yung_ nya satu itu, Jimin hanyalah adik Yoongi, sama seperti Jungkook.

 _'Aku berjanji aku akan kembali sebagai seorang dokter hebat dan akan merawatmu sampai sembuh. Saat itu tiba, ayo menikah.'_

Tiba-tiba wajah Yoongi memerah saat mengingat janji Jimin beberapa tahun lalu sebelum pria itu terbang ke Seoul. Mengingat Jimin sudah lulus dan mendapatkan gelar dokternya, apa itu artinya Jimin akan menikahinya secepatnya?

"U-Ugh~" Yoongi merasakan wajahnya semakin panas. Dengan cepat, Yoongi menampar kecil pipinya, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Yoongi."

"Yoongi sayang, apa yang kau lakukan disana, huh? Tadi katanya ingin cepat."

Yoongi menoleh, mendapati Daniel sudah menarik kedua koper mereka dan berjalan jauh di depan. Gelagapan, Yoongi melangkah cepat mencoba mengimbangi langkah Daniel yang lebih panjang dari dirinya. "Iya, _H_ _yung_. Tunggu sebentar."

Seperti yang sudah Yoongi perkirakan, dirinya akan langsung menemukan sosok Jungkook dan Jimin begitu keluar dari stasiun. Buru-buru Jungkook berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Holly sampai melompat turun dari pelukan Yoongi dan berlari menuju Jimin agar tidak tergencet tubuh besar Jungkook.

"Oh, _H_ _yung_. Aku merindukanmu. Benar-benar merindukanmu," Jungkook terus bergumam tanpa henti di pelukan Yoongi. Membenamkan kepalanya pada bahu Yoongi. Yoongi sendiri ikut memeluk Jungkook dan mengusap bahu lebar pemuda itu. " _Hyung_ juga merindukanmu, Kook _ie_ – _ya_."

Entah berapa lama kedua kakak-beradik tidak sedarah itu berpelukan. Daniel yang merasa diabaikan segera menghancurkan pelukan penuh kasih itu dan mengambil atensi Jungkook, "Ya, memangnya _H_ _yung_ mu disini hanya Yoongi, huh? Memangnya kau tidak merindukanku yang sudah mengurusmu sejak kecil?"

Jungkook terkekeh kecil saat menyadari dirinya hampir melupakan eksistensi Daniel diantara mereka. Atau mungkin Jungkook memang sudah melupakannya? "Halo, _H_ _yung_. Aku juga merindukanmu."

Yoongi meninggalkan sepasang sepupu itu dan berjalan malu-malu menuju Jimin. Benar saja, pemuda itu semakin tampan. Yoongi benar-benar terkagum-kagum pada sosok Jimin di depannya saat ini. Yoongi bahkan tidak sadar binar dari manik karamelnya terlihat begitu memuja Jimin didukung dengan bibir tipisnya yang terbuka.

Jimin tersenyum hangat begitu melihat langkah malu-malu Yoongi menuju dirinya dan mengambil inisiatif untuk ikut menghapus jarak diantara mereka lebih cepat. Saat sudah tiba di depan Yoongi, senyum Jimin merekah semakin lebar, "Halo, _H_ _yung_. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Dan kau terlihat semakin _cantik_ setiap hari."

Yoongi menggigit dan mengulum bibir bawahnya. Bingung harus memberikan balasan yang bagaimana kepada Jimin. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jimin memujinya _cantik_ atau Jimin yang mengungkapkan dirinya yang merindukan Yoongi.

Yoongi juga sama. Dirinya juga begitu merindukan Jimin. Yoongi bahkan ingin melempar tubuhnya secara cuma-cuma ke dalam pelukan Jimin dan mempercayakan berat badannya sepenuhnya pada pemuda itu. Yoongi juga tidak mau berbohong kalau Jimin terlihat begitu tampan setiap harinya. Namun, Yoongi tidak bisa mengutarakannya se-verbal Jimin. Yoongi hanya malu.

Jimin yang menyadari keadaan Yoongi menarik tubuh kurus itu ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut, lalu menanamkan sebuah kecupan lama pada pelipisnya, "Kalau kau juga merindukanku, cukup peluk aku seperti tidak ada hari esok."

Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali Yoongi langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Jimin. Mencoba meraih tubuh berotot kencang itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Yoongi terlihat begitu serakah dan putus asa akan pelukan Jimin. Wajah Yoongi dibenamkan pada dada Jimin, menghirup rakus aroma Jimin yang semakin maskulin dan menenangkan. Yoongi bahkan lupa mereka masih berada di tempat umum. "Yoongi rindu, Jimin _ie_."

Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat Yoongi terlihat begitu membutuhkan dirinya. Dengan penuh cinta mendaratkan banyak kecupan sayang pada puncak kepala Yoongi. "Aku juga merindukanmu, _H_ _yung_. Sangat merindukanmu sampai rasanya aku akan mati kalau tidak bertemu denganmu hari ini."

"Ekhem!"

Jungkook terbatuk, mencoba memisahkan sepasang kekasih yang bahkan belum meresmikan hubungan mereka. "Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke apartemenku dan Jimin, _H_ _yung_. Kau terlihat lelah dan butuh istirahat."

Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan, rasa lelah dan lega itu langsung muncul begitu bertemu dan melepas rindu dengan Jungkook dan Jimin. Namun sepertinya Jimin mempunyai rencana lain saat ini.

"Kalian kembalilah terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin mengajak Yoongi _H_ _yung_ ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu."

Alis Daniel mengerut tidak suka. Dirinya tampak tidak setuju dengan rencana Jimin yang ingin membawa Yoongi berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu. "Kita harus kembali, Jimin - _ah_. Yoongi terlihat kelelahan."

Melihat Daniel yang mungkin tidak akan mengizinkannya berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan Jimin membuat Yoongi buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak, _H_ _yung_. Yoongi tidak kelelahan, kok. Lagipula ada Jimin yang pasti akan menjaga Yoongi."

Daniel ingin membalas, kembali melarang adik kesayangannya untuk tidak pergi lagi bersama Jimin dan mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya. Wajah Yoongi terlihat pucat, meskipun rona samar tetap terlihat yang Daniel yakin karena keberadaan jimin di sampingnya, merangkul mesra pinggang sempitnya.

"Yoongi _H_ _yung_ , kau terlihat pucat dan aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit saat baru tiba di Seoul. Bukankah pergi bersama Jimin bisa ditunda besok-besok?" Jungkook terlihat mendukung Daniel dan melarang Yoongi pergi bersama Jimin.

Mendengar kedua anggota keluarganya melarang, membuat wajah Yoongi berubah lesu. Sudut bibirnya tertarik kebawah degan _pouty_ lucu menggemaskan. Kedua mata karamelnya juga berubah sayu, memancarkan aura kesedihan dan ekspresi memelas yang membuat siapa saja tidak sanggup untuk menolak.

" _Hyung_ , Kook _ie-ya_. Yoongi mohooooon~"

Dengar? Bagaimana bisa Daniel dan Jungkook menolak saat Yoongi sudah menyerang titik terlemah mereka? Jungkook segera memalingkan wajahnya, tidak sanggup melihat sang _H_ _yung_ yang begitu menggemaskan saat ini. Sedangkan Daniel hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Mengaku kalah dengan _aegyo_ alami yang Yoongi miliki.

"Kau-" Daniel menatap tajam ke arah Jimin. "Pastikan Yoongi kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Jangan biarkan dia kedinginan atau kelelahan. Pastikan Yoongi merasa nyaman setiap saat. Dan-"

" _Hyuuuung~_ " Yonggi menyela, balas menatap tajam kearah Daniel yang malah berakhir menggemaskan. "Jangan mengomeli Jimin seperti itu."

Jimin terkekeh kecil saat melihat Yoongi yang begitu tekun membelanya di depan Jungkook dan Daniel. Ingin rasanya Jimin memberikan _eskimo_ _kiss_ pada Yoongi, namun kalau Jimin melakukannya saat ini –di depan Jungkook dan Daniel-, Jimin yakin dirinya akan habis babak belur.

"Ya, _H_ _yung_. Aku mengerti. Aku akan menjaga Yoongi tetap nyaman, memastikan dirinya tidak kedinginan, kelelahan dan pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan izin sulit itu, Jimin membawa Yoongi pada sebuah mobil yang ia pinjam dari seniornya di universitas. Jimin ingin mengajak Yoongi ke suatu tempat yang spesial hari ini, makanya Jimin sampai repot-repot meminjam mobil dari seniornya di universitas.

"Kita mau kemana, Jimin _ie_?"

Jimin tidak langsung menjawab. Hanya sebuah senyum hangat andalannya yang Jimin perlihatkan. Lalu meraih sebelah tangan Yoongi untuk digenggam di sela jemarinya. "Kita akan mewujudkan mimpimu, _H_ _yung_."

Alis Yoongi berkerut bingung. Dirinya tidak ingin pernah memiliki mimpi aneh yang bisa diwujudkan di Seoul. Namun Yoongi lebih memilih diam dan mengangguk patuh. Membiarkan Jimin melajukan mobil dengan kerennya dan membuat Yoongi tenggelam dalam pesona Jimin yang baru.

Perjalanan mereka diselingi dengan melempar canda tawa, saling bertukar kabar, menceritakan kejadian unik yang sempat lupa untuk diceritakan. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka mengobrol, namun Yoongi merasa kelopak matanya memberat dan memaksa untuk menutup. Tubuh Yoongi mendadak merasa lelah dan Yoongi butuh tidur.

Baru saja Yoongi ingin membaringkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, mobil yang di kendarai Jimin berhenti, membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau kembali sadar dan menegakkan tubuhnya "Kita sudah sampai?" Yoongi mengucek matanya dengan sebelah tangan karena yang sebelah lagi masih berada di genggaman Jimin.

Ya, jemari mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain sepanjang perjalanan dengan Jimin yang terus mengusap punggung tangannya. Dan menurut Yoongi itu sangat manis.

"Ya," Jimin menyingkirkan helaian rambut Yoongi yang hampir menutupi mata indahnya. "Tunggu disini, aku akan membukakan pintu untukmu."

Jimin menanamkan sebuah kecupan pada pelipis Yoongi sebelum memisahkan jemari mereka dan turun dari mobil. Berlari kecil ke sisi lain pintu mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Yoongi. Yoongi terkekeh senang, merasa begitu dihargai dan dicintai oleh Jimin saat ini. Meraih uluran tangan Jimin dan membantunya turun.

Jimin mengambil mantel miliknya di jok belakang, lalu memakaikannya pada Yoongi. Memastikan _H_ _yung_ kesayangannya itu tidak kedinginan. "Sudah hangat?"

Lagi-lagi Yoongi terkekeh, "Aku bahkan tidak kedinginan sejak tadi, Jimin _ie_."

Jimin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, lalu kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi. "Pejamkan matamu, _H_ _yung_. Percayakan langkahmu padaku, oke? Kejutan akan datang." Yoongi mengangguk patuh dan memejamkan kedua manik karamelnya. Mengikuti arahan Jimin dan mempercayakan seluruhnya pada Jimin.

Setelah beberapa langkah, Yoongi merasakan tubuh Jimin yang berhenti melangkah. Lalu sebuah pelukan dari arah belakang tubuhnya, "Kita sudah sampai, _H_ _yung_. Ayo buka matamu."

Perlahan, Yoongi membuka matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari sore. Setelahnya, manik Yoongi melebar terkejut. Diikuti dengan pekikan Yoongi.

Di depan sana, di tengah padang rumput hijau, Yoongi melihat sebuah balon udara siap untuk diterbangkan.

Dengan perasaan bingung yang masih bercampur, Yoongi menoleh kearah Jimin yang memeluknya dari belakang hanya untuk mendapatkan senyum Jimin yang begitu menghangatkan dan menenangkan.

"J-Jimin _ie_ , itu-" Yoongi tercekat, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini.

Melihat itu, Jimin menarik Yoongi mendekat. Mendekap Yoongi pada jarak yang membuat pemuda manis itu merasa nyaman. "Bukankah kau selalu mengatakan ingin terbang tinggi menggunakan balon udara sejak kecil, _H_ _yung_? Jadi aku menyiapkannya untukmu hari ini."

Yoongi merasakan pandangannya memburam akibat likuid bening yang mulai memenuhi matanya. "U-Ugh~" merengek kecil, tersentuh atas sikap Jimin. Lalu buru-buru menghempaskan dirinya pada pelukan Jimin. "J-Jimin _ie_ yang terbaik.."

Bisikan kecil itu terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Jimin. Membuat Jimin memejamkan matanya hanya untuk sekedar meresapi setiap kata dari pujian yang Yoongi berikan. Dengan lembut, Jimin menggendong tubuh Yoongi, _bridal style_.

"Ayo kita terbang tinggi, _H_ _yung_."

Yoongi mengangguk, mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher Jimin dan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Jimin. "Bawa aku terbang tinggi, Jimin."

Jimin menurunkan tubuh Yoongi setelah mereka berada di dalam keranjang balon udara. Yoongi memekik antusias saat Jimin mulai menurunkan beban di dalam balon udara agar mereka dapat terbang tinggi. Dan benar-benar berteriak heboh saat Jimin sudah selesai dengan kesibukannya.

"Yay~! Lihat, Jimin _ie_. Kita terbang! Kita terbang!" Yoongi melompat-lompat antusias saat merasakan dirinya yang menjauhi permukaan bumi.

Membuat Jimin panik dan memeluknya untuk menenangkan Yoongi, "Ya, kita terbang, _H_ _yung_. Tapi kau tidak boleh melompat-lompat seperti itu."

Yoongi hanya mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya, dan Jimin tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menahan rasa gemas terhadap dirinya. Keduanya berakhir dengan posisi Jimin yang memeluk tubuh Yoongi dari belakang, menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Yoongi. Menikmati pemandangan yang disajikan alam dengan latar langit sore. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, membuat pemandangan yang disajikan alam menjadi berkali lipat lebih indah.

"Indah sekali, Jimin _ie_ ," Yoongi meremas lengan Jimin yang melingkar di sekeliling pinggangnya. Mencoba menyalurkan betapa bahagianya dirinya saat ini.

"Hm, apa kau senang, _H_ _yung_?"

Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu hendak berbalik saat merasa Jimin melepaskan pelukan keduanya. Hanya untuk mendapati Jimin yang berlutut dengan sekotak cincin di tangannya.

"J-Jimin _ie_?" cicit Yoongi tidak percaya.

Maniknya kembali basah untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya hari ini. Jimin hanya tersenyum saat melihat Yoongi yang berdiri kaku dengan sebelah tangan menutupi mulutnya itu.

" _Hyung_.." Jimin memulai dengan perlahan. Masih dalam posisi berlututnya, "Seperti janjiku beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat aku menjadi dokter yang hebat, aku akan menikahimu. Sekarang, aku sudah mendapatkan gelar dokterku dan menemukan cara untuk merawatmu. Jadi Min Yoongi, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Yoongi mengangguk, menahan air mata yang akan lolos dengan satu kedipan darinya. Dengan lembut, Jimin meraih jemari kiri Yoongi, mengecup punggung tangannya sebelum menyematkan cincin dengan desain polos bermata berlian kecil di tengahnya ke jari manis Yoongi. Lalu mengecup punggung tangan Yoongi sekali lagi. Ingin memberitahukan sedalam apa cintanya lewat ciuman itu.

Namun sepertinya Jimin tidak bisa menunjukan cintanya lebih lama lagi karena Yoongi langsung menariknya untuk berdiri dan memeluknya erat. Menumpahkan air mata yang dipenuhi dengan perasaan bahagia yang begitu menyesakkan bagi Yoongi. Berulang kali kata 'Terima Kasih' dan 'Aku mencintaimu' keluar dari bibir Yoongi di sela-sela isakannya.

Jimin sendiri hanya bisa mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi bekali-kali dan mengusap punggung sempit itu. Mencoba menenangkan Yoongi dari tangis bahagianya. Karena meskipun itu tangis bahagia, Jimin tidak suka melihat Yoonginya menangis.

Selang beberapa menit, isakan Yoongi mulai berhenti dan napasnya terdengar normal. "Aku mencintaimu, Jimin." akhirnya Yoongi bisa mengatakannya dengan jelas, tanpa ada isakan diantaranya.

Jimin membingkai wajah Yoongi, membawa wajah itu mendekat kearahnya. Menghentikan bibirnya di depan bibir Yoongi, lalu berbisik, "Aku juga mencintaimu, _H_ _yung_. Sangat mencintaimu." sebelum kedua bibir itu bertemu. Saling melumat dan menghisap dengan canggung.

Itu ciuman pertama mereka.

Diatas balon udara seperti mimpi Yoongi selama ini.

Namun sayangnya ciuman pertama yang canggung itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena Jimin merasakan tubuh Yoongi yang melemas dan jatuh seutuhnya di pelukannya. Yoonginya terlihat pucat dengan jemari yang dingin dan kehilangan kesadaran.

" _H-Hyung_!"

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Brankar itu bergerak cepat melewati kesibukan di koridor rumah sakit. Di atasnya, terbaring tubuh lemah dan pucat seorang Min Yoongi yang dibantu dengan alat pernafasan manual. Jimin berlari di samping brankar Yoongi, terus mengerat jemari Yoongi sambil membisikan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat, agar Yoongi dapat bertahan.

Dan juga kalimat penyesalan, tentang betapa bodoh dirinya yang tidak memperhatikan kondisi tubuh Yoongi.

Brankar itu masuk ke dalam ruang ICU, meninggalkan Jimin yang hanya bisa meraih udara kosong di depannya. Di dalam sana, salah satu senior Jimin sedang menangani Yoongi, dan seharusnya Jimin merasa bersyukur karena ia adalah dokter yang profesional. Namun saat ini tidak ada yang bisa membuat Jimin tenang, kecuali melihat Yoonginya sadar dan tersenyum padanya.

Dengan perasaan gelisah, sambil meremat kesepuluh jemarinya, Jimin memutuskan untuk duduk dan menunggu Jungkook dan Daniel untuk menghajarnya. Ya, Jimin pantas dihajar kali ini, apalagi setelah melemparkan janji seenaknya pada Daniel dan berakhir dengan mengingkarinya.

Tak berapa lama, kedua pasangan sepupu itu datang. Dan Jimin tahu wajahnya tidak akan baik-baik saja saat melihat kilat amarah dan tangan terkepal milik Daniel. "Bagaimana keadaan Yoongi?" tanyanya terburu-buru, bahkan lupa mengambil napas.

"Fisiknya kembali melemah, Yoongi sempat pingsan tadi dan-"

Belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jimin merasakan tubuhnya yang jatuh tersungkur di lantai dingin rumah sakit. Lengkap dengan rahangnya yang perih.

"Bedebah, Park! Sudah kuingatkan untuk menjaga Yoongi dengan baik. Kemana kau membawa Yoongi sampai dia bisa kelelahan begitu?!" Daniel meledak. Seharusnya dirinya tidak membiarkan Jimin membawa Yoongi dan memaksa adik kesayangannya untuk istirahat.

"Maafkan aku, Daniel _hyung_ _._ " Jimin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain meminta maaf. Lagipula dirinya pantas mendapat pukulan yang bahkan lebih dari ini karena sudah lalai menjaga Yoongi.

Jungkook yang melihat emosi tidak stabil milik Daniel segera menengah. " _Hyung_ , tidak baik berteriak di koridor rumah sakit begini," dituntunnya Daniel menuju kursi tunggu. "Di dalam sana seorang seniorku yang hebat sedang menangani Yoongi _H_ _yung_. Percayakan saja padanya."

Tak berapa lama, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU dan tanpa banyak bicara segera dikelilingi oleh Jungkook, Jimin dan Daniel. "Bagaimana keadaannya, Hoseok _H_ _yung_?" Jiminlah yang bertanya pertama kali. Napasnya masih memburu, menandakan dirinya masih begitu khawatir dengan keadaan pasien manis yang baru saja ditanganinya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Jimin- _ah_. Aku sudah memberikan beberapa vitamin dan obat-obatan yang dapat membantu memulihkan kondisinya. Dia memang sedikit lemah saat ini, namun dengan istirahat yang cukup, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja."

Helaan napas terdengar secara bersamaan, membuat Hoseok terkekeh kecil melihat ketiga orang di depannya yang terlihat begitu menyayangi pasien manisnya. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Kalian bisa menemuinya begitu para perawat memindahkannya ke kamar biasa. Tapi, tolong berikan dia waktu istirahat yang banyak. Aku ada di ruanganku kalau kalian membutuhkanku, mari."

Jungkook dan Jimin buru-buru membungkuk hormat saat Hoseok berbalik menuju ruangannya. "Terima kasih, _H_ _yung_ ," teriak keduanya dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari Hoseok.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-_** ** _MinGa Dudes_** ** _-o0o-_**

.

.

Jiminlah yang pertama menemui Yoongi di ruangannya. Atas saran Hoseok, sebaiknya mereka menemui Yoongi satu per satu demi menjaga ketenangan Yoongi. Hati Jimin kembali sakit saat melihat tubuh kurus Yoongi yang dibalut dengan seragam pasien dan lengan yang tertusuk selang infus. Jimin memaki dirinya dalam hati karena hal itu.

"Jimin _ie_ ~" Yoongi memanggil lemah, merentangkan kedua tangannya meminta untuk dipeluk.

"Halo, _H_ _yung_ ," Jimin menarik kursi mendekat ke ranjang Yoongi. Memeluk tubuh kurus itu sekilas dan menanamkan kecupan pada keningnya. Lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Yoongi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah ada yang sakit?" Jimin meraih sebelah tangan Yoongi dan mengusapnya penuh sayang. Sesekali menegcupi jemari lentiknya. Yoongi menggeleng, menikmati Jimin yang memperlakukannya begitu lembut.

"Maaf, _H_ _yung_. Kalau saja aku mendengar apa kata Daniel _hyung_ dan menunda untuk mengajakmu pergi hari ini, mungkin kau tidak akan-"

"Ssstt~" ucapan Jimin terpotong saat Yoongi meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Jimin. "Tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Jimin _ie_. Yoongi sedang bahagia saat ini. Sangat bahagia apalagi setelah menyadari Yoongi akan menikah dengan Jimin."

Lamat-lamat Yoongi memandang kearah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Jimin. Dan aku sangat bahagia atas kejadian tadi. Jadi berhentilah merasa bersalah."

Jimin kehabisan kata-kata saat Yoongi yang dikenal malu-malu mengutarakan perasaan cintanya se-verbal itu. Membuat Jimin mau tidak mau merasakan gejolak bahagia yang berlebihan pada dirinya.

Perlahan, dibawa tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Yoongi, menyatukan kedua kening mereka bersama. Jimin menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung Yoongi, _eskimo kiss_ , "Aku juga mencintaimu, _H_ _yung_."

Yoongi tersenyum saat merasakan wajah Jimin yang begitu dekat dengannya, lalu membawa tangganya untuk membingkai wajah Jimin. Mengusap sayang rahang tegas milik Jimin. "Jimin _ie_ , Yoongi punya permintaan lagi."

"Hm, apa itu sayang?" Jimin memejamkan mata, menikmati usapan Yoongi pada rahangnya.

"Saat kita menikah nanti, bawa aku terbang dengan balon udara lagi."

Alis Jimin berkerut bingung dengan permintaan Yoongi. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena setelahnya Jimin tersenyum penuh arti dan berbisik di depan bibir Yoongi, "Tentu saja, apapun untumu, sayangku."

Dan kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu. Masih dengan lumatan canggung.

"Aku akan mengajakmu terbang setinggi mungkin, sayang."

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua _Author_ yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan _Event_ ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit _kesalahan penulisan_ di beberapa bagian. Semoga di _event_ yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada _reader_ sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
